The Rise of Crystalspirit
by The Song of the Felines
Summary: "The crystal shall vanquish the evil, while the aspen and vixen protect the stars, as the the garnet and ember birth the blessed ones." That was the prophecy crafted in the stars. Now Crystalkit, Aspenkit, Vixenkit, Garnetkit and Emberkit must follow the stars to find their destinies and save the Clans. As they do that, a dark evil rises. Can they protect the stars? "ON HIATUS"
1. Allegiances

this is my first fanfic...so I hope that you enjoy it.

ALLEGIANCES

RiverClan

Leader ~ Smokestar - handsome bronze-orange tom with dark greenish-amber eyes

Deputy ~ Clawfire - dark brown longhair tom with dark green eyes  
Apprentice - Dawnpaw

Medicine Cat - Amberstorm - white she-cat with a golden tinge and dark amber eyes

Warriors

Wolfmist - light brown she-cat with light green eyes  
Apprentice - Icepaw

Silvermist - silver she-cat with light blue eyes

Swanfrost - white and silver calico she-cat with light blue eyes

Tigerfang - muscular dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes  
Apprentice - Wolfpaw

Goldstreak - gold and brown tom with dark green eyes

Reedthorn - black tom with light blue eyes

Nightfeather - black tom with ice blue eyes

Doveflight - cream she-cat with light green eyes  
Apprentice - Spiritpaw

Vinelight - pure white she-cat with pale green eyes

Sunfire - tawny gold tom with dark green eyes

Jaggedrock - dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Darkfang - smoky brown tom with dark brown eyes

Featherwing - pale gray she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentices

Dawnpaw - beige she-cat with dark green eyes

Icepaw - white tom with a light orange tinge and light blue eyes

Wolfpaw - light brown tom with dark green eyes

Spiritpaw - tan longhair she-cat with light green eyes

Queens

Leopardbreeze - gold she-cat with light amber eyes  
(mother of Smokestar's kits; Aspenkit, Vixenkit, Emberkit, Garnetkit and Crystalkit)

Fallowfrost - tan longhair she-cat with light green eyes  
(mother to Tigerfang's kits; Rosekit, Deerkit, Gazellekit, Sandkit and Hawkkit)

Goldleaf - gold she-cat with white underbelly and light amber eyes  
(mother to Clawfire's kits; Sunkit, Wolfkit, Snakekit, Leopardkit, Larkkit and Hazelkit)

Blackwind - haughty black-brown she-cat with dark green eyes  
(mother to Goldstreak's kits; Shoalkit, Brackenkit, Foxkit and Moonkit)

Featherbreeze - pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes  
(mother to Nightfeather's kits; Vinekit, Breezekit, Featherkit and Woodkit)

Silverstream - silver she-cat with light green eyes  
(mother to Sunfire's kits; Snowkit, Redkit, Volekit and Lakekit)

Kits

Aspenkit - gold longhair she-cat with light amber eyes

Vixenkit - white longhair she-cat with a golden tinge and sparkling dark honey amber eyes

Emberkit - light brown longhair she-cat with dark green eyes

Garnetkit - white longhair she-cat with light wine patches and dark green eyes

Crystalkit - white longhair she-cat with light green eyes

Rosekit - white longhair she-cat with honey amber eyes

Deerkit - white longhair she-cat with sparkling dark green eyes

Gazellekit - tan longhair she-cat with light amber eyes

Sandkit - light brown she-cat with light amber eyes

Hawkkit - smoky brown longhair tom with dark green eyes

Sunkit - tawny gold longhair she-cat with dark amber eyes

Wolfkit - dark brown longhair tom with dark green eyes

Snakekit - light brown longhair tom with light amber eyes

Leopardkit - gold and black longhair she-cat with dark green eyes

Larkkit - silver longhair she-cat with light amber eyes

Hazelkit - honey brown longhair she-cat with light green eyes

Shoalkit - light gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brackenkit - golden tom with dark green eyes

Foxkit - tawny brown tom with dark amber eyes

Moonkit - cream she-cat with light blue eyes

Vinekit -brown tom with green eyes

Breezekit - pale gray she-cat with light green eyes

Featherkit - pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Woodkit - brown she-cat with green eyes

Snowkit - white she-cat with light blue eyes

Redkit - reddish brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Volekit - light brown tom with dark amber eyes

Lakekit - white she-cat with light green eyes

Elders

Rowanwind - dark reddish brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Bearfang - heavy-set dark brown tom with dark green eyes

Sagebreeze - small white she-cat with sage-green eyes

Heronclaw - skinny black tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader ~ Russetstar - reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Deputy ~ Coalfire - smoky brown tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice - Lavenderpaw

Medicine Cat ~ Sagefrost - white and gold she-cat with ice eyes  
Apprentice - Goldpaw

Warriors

Falconwing - dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Darkbreeze - black and silver she-cat with blue eyes

Shellwind - beige and light gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Silverscar - silver tom with dark green eyes

Hawkwing - silver and black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brackenfrost - tawny she-cat with dark blue eyes

Onyxscar - black tom with dark green eyes with dark blue flecks  
Apprentice - Lightpaw

Furzestep -light brown she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice - Sparkpaw

Robinwind - brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

Foxfang - reddish tan tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice - Weaselpaw

Fangscar - muscular black tom with dark blue eyes and a large scar on face

Emeraldleaf - white and black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Apprentices

Lavenderpaw - white she-cat with a lavender tinge and dark blue eyes with  
lavender flecks

Lightpaw - cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Sparkpaw - cream she-cat with dark green eyes

Weaselpaw - brown tom with dark amber eyes

Queens

Dovefeather - creamy white she-cat with light blue eyes  
(mother to Falconwing's kits; Heatherkit, Talonkit and Whitekit)

Featherbreeze - pale gray she-cat with light green eyes  
(mother to Fangscar's kits; Icekit, Waterkit, and Snowkit)

Kits  
Heatherkit - pale brown she-cat with light amber eyes

Talonkit - brown tom with dark green eyes

Whitekit - white tom with dark blue eyes

Icekit - white she-cat with light amber eyes

Waterkit - white she-cat with light green eyes

Snowkit - white she-cat with light blue eyes

Elders

Darkstream - black she-cat with dark amber eyes

ThunderClan

Leader ~ Volestar - light brown tom with dark green eyes

Deputy ~ Vineheart - dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Talonpelt - dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Warriors

Sandpelt - tan she-cat with dark green eyes  
Apprentice - Robinpaw

Darkfur - black tom with dark hazel green eyes

Breezestep - white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Ravenfur - black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Firelight - orange and white she-cat with dark green eyes  
Apprentice - Heatherpaw

Apprentices

Robinpaw - brown she-cat with light green eyes

Heatherpaw - gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Queens

Featherstone - gray she-cat with light green eyes  
(mother to Volestar's kits; Fernkit, Featherkit, Fangkit and Furzekit)

Silverstone - silver she-cat with light green eyes  
(expecting Darkfur's kits)

Elders

Fernlight - brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Darkfern - black she-cat with light blue eyes

WindClan

Leader ~ Snowstar - pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Deputy ~ Windstorm - gray tom with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat ~ Hawkfang - dark brown tom with dark blue eyes

Warriors  
Phoenixstream - brown she-cat with dark hazel eyes  
Apprentice - Griffinpaw

Eaglestrike - gold she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice

Griffinpaw - gray tom with dark blue eyes

Queens

Dovestream - cream she-cat with light amber eyes

Elders

Applebreeze - brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Cats Outside the Clans

Star - white she-cat with sparkling dark blue eyes  
(mother to Talon's kits; Cypress - light brown longhair tom with dark green eyes, Spirit - white she-cat with dark blue eyes, Diamond - pure white longhair she-cat with sparkling ice amber eyes and Twilight - white she-cat with dark purplish blue eyes)

Talon - muscular light brown tom with dark bluish green eyes

**So I am adding some story content to the Allegiances.**

**Here it is... Enjoy!**

A pure white she-cat with dark amber eyes was looking through a clear pool. She was watching her two daughters at work, one with a large belly laden with kits preparing her new soft moss nest in the nursery, and the other without kits sorting herbs and preparing for her sister's soon-to-be motherhood. The white she-cat watched as her old best friend shuffled into the den, asking for herbs. "Can I have some fennel, Amberstorm? My hips have been hurting." the elder rasped. "Sure thing, Rowanwind." Amberstorm quickly got the fennel, and gave it to the elder. The elder meowed her thanks and padded slowly back to the elder's den. Amberstorm padded to her nest and fell asleep.

The white she-cat watched Smokeshade, well now it was Smokestar, walk over to her pregnant daughter. "Leopardbreeze, you shouldn't be out, you're going to have kits in the next moon." he urged his mate. He walked away into his den, getting ready for sleep. Sighing, Leopardbreeze padded into the nursery and crept into the rather large nest, ready for her newborn kits, and drifted to sleep. "Snow, where are you?" a voice was calling. "One minute." She quickly materialized into the nursery, and licked Leopardbreeze on the muzzle, and whispered into her ear, "Your beautiful, beautiful kits are destined for greatness."

She disappeared, and was back in StarClan. She watched RiverClan once more, then fell asleep. She was prodded awake by a golden paw. She looked up to see her mate. "What were you doing, Snowfall?" he asked. "Watching our daughters, Goldenstrike." she replied. "Well, let's go back." "Okay." The two cats swathed in starlight walked back to camp together, truly happy.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Ok, so I have been getting reviews on how many kits are in RiverClan, for the last time, IT'S FOR MY PLOTLINE! So ok, I'm done with that, so...enjoy the prologue!

* * *

Under the clear, starry night sky, four shapes crept out of the shadows and gathered around the moonlit pool. "Amberstorm!" A dark brown tom with dark blue eyes called to a golden-white longhair she-cat with dark amber eyes. "Yes, Hawkfang?" Amberstorm replied. " How is Leopardbreeze?" Hawkfang asked politely.  
"She is fine, thank you."  
"When will she kit?"  
"Soon, along with Fallowfrost and Goldleaf."  
Amberstorm turns to Sagefrost. "How is Emeraldleaf?" "Fine, thank you. Goldpaw has taking care of her." Sagefrost said curtly. "Hawkfang, how is Eaglestrike?" a dark brown tom with dark green eyes asked Hawkfang. " She is fine, but I am worried about the scratch on her flank that fox-hearted rogue gave her. How is Darkfern, Talonpelt?" "Not good, I'm afraid. I think it's greencough, but I have no catmint." Talonpelt said, his green eyes worried. "Can we get on with this?" Sagefrost snapped. The medicine cats touched the pool with their noses, and began to dream. Amberstorm woke up a beautiful sunny meadow. She was walking around when she saw a familiar figure. "Oatfur!" She cried, rushing to the tan tom. "Amberstorm." Oatfur said warmly. "You did well, saving Heronclaw from the grip of greencough." He motioned with his tail to follow him. Amberstorm followed him.

As they walked, she noticed that her surroundings were getting more and more familiar. She the camp. She heard a yowl, and rushed into the nursery and saw herself helping first Fallowfrost, who had five, then Goldleaf, who had six kits, and then finally, Leopardbreeze. "Come on Leopardbreeze, one, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed again, and then another bundle came out, a white and gold she-cat. "Alright, one, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed out a light brown bundle, another she-cat. Leopardbreeze pushed again, and a white bundle slipped out. "Ok, one more time, Leopardbreeze! One, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed once more, and another white bundle slipped out. After the last kit was born, Oatfur's eyes glowed with a strange light. "The crystal shall vanquish the evil while the aspen and vixen protect the stars, as the ember and garnet birth the blessed ones. But the vixen and wolf must beware, or the darkness shall lead them astray." The strange light faded away from Oatfur's eyes. He walked away in the mist, but turned around and looked at Amberstorm. "And Amberstorm?"

"Yes, Oatfur?"

"Don't forget the prophecy, okay?"

He turned around and walked into the mist. Amberstorm curled up and fell asleep. She woke up in the real world. She bid the other medicine cats good-bye, and set off for RiverClan territory.

As she neared the camp, she heard a yowl. She ran into the camp, and headed to the nursery, where Smokestar was pacing outside of the nursery, and Tigerfang, along with Clawfire sat outside of the nursery. Amberstorm rushed in to find Fallowfrost trying to give birth. She sat down beside Fallowfrost.

"Fallowfrost, you can do this. One, two, three, push!" Fallowfrost pushed, and a white bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and started to lick the kit until it mewed. "It's a she-cat! Okay Fallowfrost, again! One, two, three, push!" Fallowfrost pushed again and another white bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac again licked the kit until it mewed. "Another she-cat! You're doing good Fallowfrost! Again! One, two, three, push!" Fallowfrost pushed, and a tan bundle slipped out. "Another she-cat. You're doing great Fallowfrost! One, two, three, push!" Fallowfrost yowled and pushed, and a light brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac again and licked until it mewed. " Another she-cat Fallowfrost! You're doing great! One, two, three, push!" Fallowfrost pushed, and a smoky brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm did the same thing. "Five kits. They're beautiful, Fallowfrost." Amberstorm congratulated the exhausted queen.

Then, sure enough, Goldleaf started contracting. Amberstorm looked around the den and spotted a stick. She picked it up and put it in the queen's jaws. "Alright Goldleaf. One, two, three, push!" Goldleaf pushed and a tawny gold bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "A she-cat!" You're doing great. Okay, one, two, three, push!" Goldleaf pushed and a dark brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "A tom. You're doing great Goldleaf! One, two, three, push!" A light brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed "Another she-cat. You're doing great Goldleaf. One, two, three, push!" Goldleaf pushed and a silver bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "Another she-cat Goldleaf. One, two, three, push!" Goldleaf pushed again and a honey brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "Six kits. They're beautiful." Amberstorm congratulated Goldleaf.

Instantly, Leopardbreeze starts kitting. " Okay Leopardbreeze, one, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze yowled so loud that StarClan heard her. "Push!" Leopardbreeze pushed and a gold bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit un..til it mewed. "Six kits. They're beautiful." Amberstorm congratulated Goldleaf. Instantly, Leopardbreeze starts kitting. " Okay Leopardbreeze, one, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze yowled so loud that StarClan heard her. "Push!" Leopardbreeze pushed and a gold bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "A she-cat. Leopardbreeze, one, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze yowled to the entrance of the nursery, "Smokestar, I am never having your kits again!" Amberstorm heard chuckles outside of the nursery. "Push!" Leopardbreeze pushed and a golden-white bundle slipped out. nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "Another she-cat Leopardbreeze! One, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed and a light brown bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "Another she-cat Leopardbreeze! One, two-" Amberstorm was interrupted by Smokestar's meow. "What? No tom yet?" "Shut up, Smokestar!" Leopardbreeze yowled. "For the last time Leopardbreeze, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed again and a white bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. "Another she-cat Leopardbreeze. You're doing great. One, two, three, push!" Leopardbreeze pushed once more and another white bundle slipped out. Amberstorm nipped the sac and licked the kit until it mewed. " Five kits Leopardbreeze. They're beautiful." Amberstorm congratulated her sister.

She walked out of the nursery where Smokestar, Tigerfang and Clawfire were waiting anxiously. She addressed Smokestar first. "Smokestar, you have five kits, all she-cats. Leopardbreeze is fine." Smokestar relaxed visibly. Amberstorm turned to Tigerfang. "Tigerfang, you have four she-cats and one tom." Tigerfang also relaxed. Lastly, she turned to Clawfire. "You have four she-cats and two toms." Clawfire relaxed also. " Can we go in now?" Clawfire asked hopefully. "Yes, you may." Amberstorm agreed. "What about us?" A haughty voice asked. "Yes, Blackwind. You, Featherbreeze and Silverstream can take your kits into the nursery." The three queens gathered up their kits and herded them into the nursery.

Amberstorm followed them into the nursery, where the new fathers were sitting with their mates. "So,"Amberstorm began, "What are you guys going to name them?" The queens looked at their mates, who nodded. Fallowfrost started. "The white she-cat is Rosekit, the other white she-cat is Deerkit, the tan one is Gazellekit, the light brown she-cat is Sandkit and the smoky brown tom is Hawkkit." "Great names, Fallowfrost." Leopardbreeze went next. "The gold she-cat is Aspenkit, the golden-white she-cat is Vixenkit, the light brown is Emberkit, the white she-cat is Garnetkit and the other white she-cat is Crystalkit." "Lovely names." Goldleaf went last. "The tawny gold she-cat is Sunkit, the dark brown tom is Wolfkit, the light brown tom is Snakekit, the gold black she-cat is Leopardkit, the silver one is Larkkit and the honey brown one is Hazelkit." "Wonderful names." Amberstorm looked at the beautiful, fluffy, and adorable kits.

"Amberstorm, I'm sleeping with Leopardbreeze tonight. Is that okay?" Smokestar said quietly, so he didn't wake up the kits. "I am too." Tigerfang meowed. "I am as well." Clawfire meowed also. "Very well. I will be in the medicine den if you need me. Oh, and I have a packet of borage for every queen." Amberstorm meowed quietly. She padded out of the nursery and into the medicine den. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

* * *

So I have updated.  
I will update more often because I have a lot of time on my hands because I homeschool. I am not using Erin Hunter's Silverstream, I am using my own. Oh, and don't expect a update on Saturday because it's my birthday party. But guess what? I will update Friday, mkay?

R&R, mkay?

VL&WS


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amberstorm woke up to tiny voices. She opened her eyes to see her nieces and nephews creeping into the back of the den. "Aspenkit, are you sure this is a good idea?" Vixenkit, Garnetkit and Deerkit mewed nervously. "Of course it is, mouse-brains." Emberkit mewed before Aspenkit could respond. "You know, I think Vixenkit's right." Wolfkit mewed. "Hey, what about us? We're right too!" Garnetkit and Deerkit mewed indignantly. Amberstorm mreowed quietly at that. "Guys, I smell Amberstorm." Crystalkit mewed quietly. "Of course you smell Amberstorm, it's her den." Hawkkit answered. "No, like she's right behind us." Crystalkit mewed again. "Quite right." Amberstorm meowed from behind them, them jump. "It was Aspenkit, Emberkit and Hawkkit's idea!" All the kits except Aspenkit, Emberkit and Hawkkit squeaked. "It's alright. Now did your mothers send you, or did you come by yourselves?" Amberstorm meowed gently. "By ourselves." The kits squeaked. "Alright, who's up for breakfast?" Amberstorm asked. "Us! Us! We're ready for breakfast!" The kits squeaked very loudly, and streamed out of the den. Amberstorm followed them. The kits split into four groups and ran to the freshkill pile. Deerkit, Vixenkit, Wolfkit and Garnetkit grabbed a large salmon, Aspenkit, Snakekit, Gazellekit and Sandkit seized a cod, Hawkkit, Emberkit, Rosekit and Hazelkit took a large vole, and Crystalkit, Leopardkit, Larkkit and Sunkit grabbed four minnows. They gobbled their breakfast and Amberstorm ate her bass. She looked at the kits. It was just two moons ago when the kits were born. She was aroused from her thoughts when she heard the kits squeak excitedly. They rushed to the patrol that consisted of Smokestar, Tigerfang and Clawfire. Their fathers greeted them affectionately. "Let's go see Leopardbreeze, Smokestar!" Crystalkit, Aspenkit, Vixenkit, Emberkit and Garnetkit squeaked, leading their father to the nursery. Deerkit, Rosekit, Hawkkit, Gazellekit and Sandkit climbed up on Tigerfang, and Sunkit, Wolfkit, Snakekit, Leopardkit, Larkkit, and Hazelkit charged Clawfire. Smokestar emerged from the nursery and jumped up on the Tallstone. "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather below the Tallstone for a clan meeting!" Leopardbreeze, Goldleaf and Fallowfrost rounded up their kits and herded them to the Tallstone, where they sat with the other kits. "Wolfmist, Clawfire, Tigerfang and Doveflight, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?" Smokestar asked. " Yes they are." They meowed confidently. " Then I, Smokestar, leader of River Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Dawnpaw, Spiritpaw, Wolfpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?

"I do." Wolfpaw mewed confidently  
"I do." Dawnpaw meowed excitedly.  
"I do." Spiritpaw meowed confidently.  
"I do." Icepaw meowed gently.  
"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnember. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Spiritpaw, from this moment you will be called Spiritfeather. StarClan honors your cunning and your agility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Icepaw, from this moment you will be called Iceflame. StarClan honors your strength and humor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Wolfpaw, from this moment you will be called Wolftooth. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan." "Dawnember! Spiritfeather! Iceflame! Wolftooth! Dawnember! Spiritfeather! Iceflame! Wolftooth!" Everyone cheered. Larkkit and Moonkit both padded up to Iceflame. Moonkit mewed quickly before Larkkit could get a chance. "I like your new name, _Iceflame_." Moonkit mewed, putting an emphasis on his new name. "Thank you, Moonkit." Iceflame replied. Moonkit walked away, her small cream head held high. Larkkit padded quietly up to Iceflame. "Congratulations Iceflame, on receiving your warrior name." Larkkit mewed softly. "Thank you Larkkit." Iceflame meowed gently. Larkkit mewed happily and ran to her friends. Several heartbeats later, the queens gathered up their kits and herded them into the nursery. The kits fell asleep after a fun-filled day.

I know it's not a great chapter, more like a filler or something, but I've been busy.  
VL&WS


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sorry for taking so long.

So, I've decided to reply to all my reviews, mkay?

Graceful Fox - Thank you for liking my prologue. PM me on your favorite part.  
Pumpkinfur-Guest - Did you read the allegiances? There is a list of kits on it.

One more thing, I have gotten reviews about my chapter being squished together, in a matter of speaking. Also, if you haven't read the author's note on the prologue, I will say it again. I NEED THEM FOR MY PLOTLINE! Also, as for the paragraph reviews, I will not address it.

So, onto the story.  
R&R!  
REVIEW!

Wolfkit woke up to pale sunlight streaming through the nursery walls. He stood up and stretched. He walked over to his best friends Vixenkit, Deerkit, and Garnetkit. He was going to wake them up when he heard whispering. He turned around and saw Hawkkit, Snakekit, Aspenkit and Emberkit huddled in a corner, talking very quietly. Wolfkit heard another noise. He turned around. Vixenkit, Garnetkit and Deerkit woke up and stretched.

"So what are we doing today?" Vixenkit asked. "Playing pranks, playing mossball, playing WindClan vs. RiverClan, playing with Amberstorm, playing with Smokestar, or playing outside of camp?" Vixenkit mewed, hardly out of breath.

"Well, they all sound like good ideas, but I'm not sure about playing with Smokestar. After all, he is still the leader. Let's ask the other kits, okay?" Wolfkit mewed.

"Okay." The four kits split up and woke up all the kits, except Blackwind, Silverstream and Featherbreeze's kits because they were, well, mean. The kits huddled in the middle of the nursery. "So what should we do today?" Wolfkit asked the kits. "Sneak out of camp!" All the kits squeaked excitedly. "Ssssshhh!" Wolfkit hissed quietly. "We can't let them hear us!" Vixenkit added.

"So, this is what we are going to do. We are going out in eight groups of two. Then when we get out of camp, we regroup into four groups of four. We have to split up so that they can't find our scent, okay? We are going to hunt, and then, meet up somewhere. Then we going to split up into eight groups of two, and sneak into the camp. The groups of two are: Vixenkit and I, Deerkit and Garnetkit, Sunkit and Rosekit, Aspenkit and Snakekit, Leopardkit and Gazellekit, Hazelkit and Sandkit, Larkkit and Crystalkit, and Emberkit and Hawkkit. The four groups of four are: me, Vixenkit, Deerkit and Garnetkit, Sunkit, Rosekit, Leopardkit and Gazellekit, Hazelkit, Sandkit, Larkkit and Crystalkit, and Aspenkit, Emberkit, Hawkkit and Snakekit. Let's go!"

The kits split up. Vixenkit and Wolfkit crept through the hole in the bramble wall first, then all the other groups came through. Vixenkit and Wolfkit joined Garnetkit and Deerkit. The other kits regrouped and ran into the undergrowth. Vixenkit, Garnetkit, Wolfkit and Deerkit were about to leave when the nursery wall shift. The kits turned around and saw Moonkit, Lakekit, Woodkit and Foxkit, who were Vixenkit, Garnetkit, Deerkit and Wolfkit's archrivals stepped out of the hole.

"What are you doing here, Moonkit?" Vixenkit growled. "Oh, we heard you slip out. So of course we decided to follow you." Moonkit mewed haughtily. "Leave us alone you guys." Wolfkit mewed levelly. "We aren't going to go back to the nursery, unless you want us to tell Smokestar." Lakekit mewed smugly. Deerkit dug her claws in the earth and growled menacingly. "Let us in on the adventure, and we won't tell." Foxkit meowed. Deerkit and Vixenkit leapt at them with a battle cry. "Deerkit! Vixenkit! Stop!" Garnetkit and Wolfkit yowled, leaping at them, trying to hold them down.

"Let me at 'em! Ooh, lemme at 'em! I'll claw the mousebrains! When I get my paws on 'em, I'll-I'll claw 'em!" Deerkit hissed, her temper flaring up. "No! Are you going to calm down, or not? Because if you are, I'll let you go. Are you?" Wolfkit mewed sternly. "Yes." Deerkit mumbled. Wolfkit and Garnetkit let the two she-cats go. "You can come, but you have be on your own patrol." Garnetkit mewed evenly. "I want to be with Wolfkit!" Lakekit mewed suddenly. Vixenkit growled angrily. Wolfkit put his tail over Vixenkit's mouth. "Sorry Lakekit, you have to be with Woodkit, Moonkit and Foxkit. We're going with Wolfkit." Garnetkit explained.

Moonkit sniffed. "There is no way, I repeat, no way that I-" she was interrupted by Vixenkit. "Can we please go hunting now?" Vixenkit pleaded. "Sure, Vixenkit." The patrols headed off into different directions. Vixenkit sniffed the air, trying to scent prey. "I smell a vole." She mewed after a while. Then Garnetkit squeaked. "I see it, I see it!" She squeaked so loudly, that the vole took off running. Vixenkit bunched up her muscles, and started to sprint. She soon overtook the vole, and jumped on it. She swiftly took its life, and picked it up and trotted back to her companions.

"That was awesome, Vixenkit!" Wolfkit mewed excitedly. "Let's get back to hunting now." Deerkit mewed. Soon, they caught a large amount of prey. They picked up their prey, and headed back to the meeting place. The patrols caught a pretty good amount, which they all dropped into a large hole. Moonkit's patrol came back, carrying their prey. Vixenkit stifled a laugh when she saw their prey. They only caught two mice and three shrews. "Where's the rest of your prey?" Sunkit mewed. "This is all of our prey." Woodkit grumbled. The entire clearing was filled with laughter. All the kits, save for Moonkit's patrol, erupted into giggles. "Y-y-you c-c-couldn't ca-catch a-a s-single th-th-thing?" Sunkit mewed, her words broken up with laughter.

"We would've caught more, if it wasn't for Moonkit and Lakekit. They were too busy arguing about Wolfkit and who was going to have his kits. Then after they made up, then they decided that they would have Hawkkit and Snakekit for mates," giggles ensued and the two she-cats mentioned looked embarrassed, "then they decided to babble about kits, and so they wouldn't hunt, and that's why we have such a little amount of prey." Woodkit and Foxkit explained.

"Good work, trying to hunt. You can have extra fresh-kill." Wolfkit mewed. He turned to Moonkit and Lakekit. The two she-cats shuffled their paws nervously. "As for you two, you only get two pieces of fresh-kill. Is that understood?" Wolfkit mewed sternly. "Yes Wolfkit." Moonkit and Lakekit mumbled. "Good. Let's all eat!" The kits headed to the fresh-kill pile. Vixenkit grabbed a vole and a mouse, and sat down by Wolfkit, who was eating a rabbit.

After everyone ate, they all picked up the uneaten prey, and started to leave the clearing. Suddenly, the bushes around the clearing rustled. The kits looked around nervously. "Stay calm!" Foxkit ordered. Two large cats sprang from the bushes. They smelled like ShadowClan. "Run!" Wolfkit yowled. They obeyed, scurrying and running away from the invaders. The ShadowClan cats sprinted after them, their footsteps pounding on the hard packed dirt. Wolfkit pointed to a big bunch of reeds. The kits ran into the reeds, and stayed quiet. The ShadowClan cats stopped and scanned the landscape.

"Where are those kits, Foxfang?" A voice asked, definitely female. Vixenkit and Wolfkit peeked through the reeds. They saw a silver and black she-cat with light ice blue eyes and a reddish tan tom with dark amber eyes. "I don't know Darkbreeze. The real question is, why was there so many kits? I don't want to live in RiverClan if there's a lot of kits." The tom, who was named Foxfang grumbled. "Oh, Foxfang. Do you want to go back and face Russetstar's wrath in ShadowClan, or do you want to live in RiverClan and face the many kits?" Darkbreeze asked lightly. Foxfang growled, then meowed reluctantly, "RiverClan and the kits." "Alright then. Let's find those kits."

"I think I smell them."  
"Where?"  
"In those reeds."  
"I smell them too. Let's go."  
Foxkit squeaked nervously.  
"FOXKIT!" All the kits hissed.  
"Did you hear something, Foxfang?"  
"Yes. It's coming from the reeds."  
"Run!" Vixenkit yowled. They all ran wildly, heading for the camp.

Suddenly, Vixenkit stopped and turned around. "Vixenkit! What in StarClan are you doing?" Deerkit yowled. "Run! I'll hold them off!" Vixenkit yowled back. "Come and fight me, foxhearts!" She hissed. "You can't stop us, kit!" Foxfang growled. "Just watch me!" Vixenkit jumped up and slashed her claws over his muzzle. He yowled in pain. He tried to nip her, but she went under him and ran her small, thorn-sharp claws through his belly fur. She grabbed his tail in her mouth and bit down. Foxfang yowled angrily. Darkbreeze fell onto her back and started laughing. Vixenkit jumped onto Foxfang's back. She climbed up onto his head and bit his ear. She jumped off and after scratching his flank and nose, raced away into camp.

"Smokestar! Smokestar!" Vixenkit yowled at the top of her lungs. Smokestar came out from his den and jumped down into the clearing. "There you are, Vixenkit. All the other kits are in the nursery. What is it?" He meowed worriedly. "ShadowClan invaders! One of them is injured." Vixenkit panted.  
"Injured? How?" He asked, puzzled.  
"I injured him." Vixenkit mewed proudly.  
"You did?"  
"Yup."  
"Well, okay. Vinelight, Tigerfang, Clawfire and Spiritfeather, go and apprehend the intruders. Sunfire, Swanfrost and Goldstreak, guard the camp entrance."

He turned to Vixenkit. "As for you, you and all the other kits will be punished at sunset. Now, go to the nursery." He said quietly. "Yes Smokestar." She mewed. After he left, she ran into the nursery. Leopardbreeze ambushed her with licks. "Where were you?" She meowed. "I was worried sick. Don't ever run away again, okay?" "Yes, Leopardbreeze." Vixenkit mewed softly. "All cats who can catch their own prey, gather below the Tallstone for a clan meeting." Smokestar called. Wolfkit and Brackenkit walked over to Vixenkit. "Time for a clan meeting. Let's go." Vixenkit got up and followed them outside.

Smokestar was standing on the Tallstone. Foxfang and Darkbreeze were at the bottom of the rock. "What is ShadowClan doing here?" Sunfire yowled. "They want to join RiverClan." Smokestar explained. There were yowls of outrage at that.

"ShadowClan, here! Over my dead body!" Swanfrost yowled angrily. "Then maybe I should help you with that." Foxfang growled menacingly, taking a step forward, baring his teeth and unsheathing his claws, making Swanfrost step back.

Smokestar said levelly, "They will be RiverClan soon, don't worry." "But Smokestar-" Goldstreak started to meow before Smokestar cut him off. "Goldstreak, we need warriors. We have so many kits, that we don't have enough warriors to mentor them unless we take them in." "Fine Smokestar." Goldstreak grumbled. "Good. We are taking in two ShadowClan cats, Foxfang and Darkbreeze. They will live here, and I don't want to hear complaints, or they are on apprentice duty. Understood?" He meowed authoritatively. "Yes, Smokestar." The clan meowed. "Let's get some sleep."

Smokestar jumped down from the Tallstone. The kits rushed into the nursery, followed by Smokestar. He looked at the guilty kits. "Now as for you," he meowed sternly, "you are on apprentice duty. You must clean out the elders bedding, is that understood?" "Yes, Smokestar." The kits chorused. " Good. Now go to sleep." Smokestar left, and the kits were about to settle down, when he came back in. "What were you doing out there?" He asked gently. "We hunted, and Vixenkit attacked Foxfang." They mewed.  
"Where is the prey?"  
"We buried it outside of the camp entrance."

"Go to sleep now."

"Night, Smokestar."

"Good night."  
The kits snuggled into their nests and fell asleep.

Okay, again, so, so, so sorry I took so long.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Well, here it is, the third chapter.

Squirrelfur of Lawlclan/Forgotten Findings- Don't worry, I put story content in the allegiances, so not reportable.

Tinadahfrostmuffinburger- I fixed the paragraph problem. P.S. (I hope I spelt your name right, it is rather long)

Graceful Fox- I'm glad you like Vixenkit. Maybe you'll like her grandmother, Snowfall. She's in some later chapters. *gasps in shock, covers mouth* Whoops.

"Forget about what you just read people."  
-Vixenkit

Ok, on with the story.

* * *

"All cats who can catch their own prey gather below the Tallstone for a clan meeting." Smokestar's call woke up Crystalkit. She wondered what it could be about. Then she remembered. It was their sixth moon. They were going to be apprentices. Vixenkit, Garnetkit and Deerkit already knew that, and they were grooming themselves furiously. They shook Wolfkit awake and started grooming him. The other kits were being groomed by their mothers.

Crystalkit was scooped up by Leopardbreeze and was hurriedly groomed. Moonkit and Lakekit were grooming themselves like crazy. Soon, all twenty-eight kits were groomed to perfection. They walked proudly outside. Larkkit quickly licked down a tuft of chest fur that had been overlooked. They all sat down in front of everyone.

Every warrior was outside waiting patiently for the ceremony. The queens sat with the other cats. Vixenkit was wondering who was going to be her mentor.

Moonkit walked up to her and said, "I'm probably going to get Iceflame or Smokestar." Vixenkit thought she was probably going to get Foxfang or Tigerfang or something, but she didn't tell Moonkit that.

Smokestar meowed, "Today, I am performing one of my favorite ceremonies which is the apprentice ceremony. But today, there is going to be two ceremonies. The first one, which I'm doing now, I will be apprenticing Goldleaf's litter, Fallowfrost's litter and Leopardbreeze's litter. The second one, which is at noon, I will apprentice Blackwind's litter, Silverstream's litter and Featherbreeze's litter. Let's get going."

"Rosekit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Rosepaw. Darkbreeze will be your mentor. Darkbreeze, you will apprentice Rosepaw. Share your kindness and loyalty with her." "I will teach her all I know." Darkbreeze meowed.

"Deerkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Deerpaw. Vinelight will be your mentor. Vinelight, you will mentor Deerpaw. Share your humor and life with her." "I will teach her everything." Vinelight meowed confidently.

"Gazellekit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Gazellepaw. Clawfire will be your mentor. Clawfire, you will mentor Gazellepaw. Share your courage and bravery with her." "I will." Clawfire meowed.

"Sandkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Sandpaw. Dawnember will be your mentor. Dawnember, you will mentor Sandpaw. Share your quick thinking and agility with her."  
"I will." Dawnember meowed gently.

"Hawkkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Hawkpaw. Darkfang will be your mentor. Darkfang, you will mentor Hawkpaw. Share your speed and fighting skills with him." "I will teach him all I know." Darkfang meowed sternly.

"Sunkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Sunpaw. Tigerfang will be your mentor. Tigerfang, you will mentor Sunpaw. Share your strength and ambition with her." "I will." Tigerfang meowed confidently.

"Wolfkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Wolfpaw. Spiritfeather will be your mentor. Spiritfeather, you will mentor Wolfpaw. Share your speed and quick-thinking with him." "I will." Spiritfeather promised.

"Snakekit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Snakepaw. Nightfeather will be your mentor. Nightfeather, you will mentor Snakepaw. Share your stealth and speed with him." "I will teach him all I know." Nightfeather meowed quickly.

"Aspenkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Aspenpaw. Reedthorn will be your mentor. Reedthorn, meowed you will mentor Aspenpaw. Share your loyalty and strength with her." "I will." Clawfire meowed.

"Vixenkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Vixenpaw. I will be your mentor." Vixenkit gasped. She was being mentored by her father, the great and mighty Smokestar? She scrambled up the Tallstone, next to Smokestar. "I will teach her everything I know." Smokestar meowed confidently.

"Emberkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Emberpaw. Swanfrost will be your mentor. Swanfrost, you will mentor Emberpaw. Share your loyalty and spirit with her." "I will." Swanfrost meowed.

"Garnetkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Garnetpaw. Fallowfrost will be your mentor. Fallowfrost, you will mentor Garnetpaw. Share your kindness and spirit with her." "I will." Fallowfrost meowed confidently.

"Crystalkit has chosen a special place in RiverClan. She will be the medicine cat apprentice. Until she has received her full medicine cat apprentice name, she will be known as Crystalpaw. Amberstorm will be her mentor." "I will teach her in the ways of the ancestors." Amberstorm meowed.

"Rosepaw! Deerpaw! Gazellepaw! Sandpaw! Hawkpaw! Sunpaw! Wolfpaw! Snakepaw! Leopardpaw! Larkpaw! Hazelpaw! Aspenpaw! Vixenpaw! Emberpaw! Garnetpaw! Crystalpaw!" The clan cheered.

Vixenkit stepped off of the Tallstone in a daze. Soon, it was sunset, and all the other kits were apprenticed to all the other warriors. Vixenkit tuned out the ceremony until she heard Moonkit's name called.

"Moonkit, until you receive your warrior name, your new name is Moonpaw," Moonkit, well now Moonpaw puffed out her chest. "Foxfang will be your mentor. Foxfang, you will mentor Moonpaw. Share your ferocity and strength with her." "I will." Moonpaw gasped in shock, and Vixenpaw fell onto her back laughing. Smokestar looked at her, amused.  
"Vixenpaw, I suggest that you stop laughing, or you will have to do the moonlit patrol." Vixenpaw's laughter subsided, but she giggled into her paw. "This ceremony is over.

The apprentices went to the Moss Trees just outside the camp entrance. Vixenpaw peeled moss off one of the tree trunk and set the moss on the hard packed earth. Soon, she had a good sized ball. She put it under her chin and walked into the camp. She went into the apprentice den, and picked a good spot on the sandy earth. She dug a shallow pit in the sand and lined the pit with soft, fuzzy ferns, then put her moss in.

She was about to go to sleep when Brackenpaw and Wolfpaw both padded into the den holding feathers in their mouths. "We thought you might like some feathers in your nest." Wolfpaw meowed. "Okay...thanks." Vixenpaw meowed slowly. She set the feathers in a pile. "You're welcome." Brackenpaw meowed cheerfully. The two toms went outside to get some prey. Vixenpaw put the feathers in her nest, and laid down. She was about to fall asleep when she heard rustling in the nests on her left and her right. She opened her eyes and sighed in exasperation. On both of her sides, Wolfpaw and Brackenpaw were sleeping soundly. She shook her head and fell asleep.

* * *

Whadya think of the newest chapter?  
Hey check out my newest fanfiction, Onyx's One-Shot Challenge.  
Gotta go.  
Onyx


	6. Chapter 4

Ok, quick update.. Yip yip hurrah!

Enjoy!

* * *

Wolfpaw woke up to Spiritfeather called his name. "Wolfpaw! Wake up! We're going on a patrol with Vinelight, Deerpaw, Tigerfang, Sunpaw, Smokestar and Vixenpaw!" Wolfpaw shot up in surprise. He was going on patrol with Smokestar! He quickly groomed himself and walked out of the den. He was going to grab a vole when he spotted Vixenpaw playing with a feather.

Wolfpaw watched Vixenpaw sunning herself in the warm sunlight. Her white fur glowed in the sun, her longhaired fur made her look like she was floating. As she moved, the golden tinge made her white fur that he thought was so beautiful glow even more, and her gorgeous dark honey amber eyes sparkled with mischief. She was leaping and jumping, her dainty light pink pads flashing as she batted at a soft and silky white feather. "Wolfpaw, we're leaving!" Spiritfeather's meow broke him from his reverie. "Aw," he meowed, "I didn't eat anything!" "Maybe you shouldn't have been watching young Vixenpaw, then you would've gotten a bite to eat!" An amused meow came from behind him.

Wolfpaw turned around to see Bearfang sitting behind him. The elder rose to his feet and walked over to him. "I think I'll come with you, I need to stretch my legs." He meowed and winked at Wolfpaw. Tigerfang and Sunpaw walked over to them. Smokestar jumped from the Tallstone with Vixenpaw and walked over to the group. "Where is Vinelight and Deerpaw?" Smokestar asked. "Over here!" meowed Vinelight in a cheery tone, Deerpaw hard on her heels. "Let's go!" Smokestar meowed, and they ran out of the camp. "Where are we going, Smokestar?" Vixenpaw asked eagerly. "We're going to the ShadowClan border." Smokestar decided.

"Let's go then!" Spiritfeather meowed. They ran to the border. Vixenpaw had no trouble keeping up, while Deerpaw and Wolfpaw were having a hard time keeping up. Sunpaw was at the front, so there was no problem at all for her. "What are you doing in our territory?" Smokestar barked. Wolfpaw and Deerpaw had finally caught up and they stared at a longhair dark brown she-cat with grass green eyes. "I said, what are you doing here?" Smokestar repeated. "Just passing through. What gives you any right to call it _your_ territory?" The she-cat asked. "StarClan gave us this territory. What's is your name?" Spiritfeather shot back. "My name is Deborah." the she-cat meowed. She stared at Vixenpaw. Then she lunged. "Vixenpaw, watch out!" Wolfpaw yowled. But it was too late. Deborah had jumped on Vixenpaw and was holding her down. "Stop!" Smokestar yowled. "Don't hurt my daughter, you rogue!" Deborah smirked. "Oh, this apprentice is your precious daughter, huh, _Smokeshade_?" She meowed slyly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Smokestar meowed. "You don't remember me, huh, Smokeshade? How's Fallenstar? Or more importantly, how's your precious mate, Leopardbreeze?" Vixenpaw stared at her father. "Who is she, father?" she asked. "Let her go." Smokestar repeated. "Fine, Smokeshade. But I'll give you a clue as to who I am. Buzzing as a bee, fallen leaves. Leopard in the breeze, it's in a snow fall. Smoke in the shade, rowan scattered by the wind. The elders have a tale that will unveil." Deborah jumped off of Vixenpaw and ran into the unknown territories.

"Let's go back to camp." Tigerfang meowed. They marked the border and ran back to camp. Vixenpaw walked into the apprentice den and laid down in her nest. Moonpaw came into the apprentice den. "Hello, Vixenpaw." she meowed. "Hi Moonpaw." Vixenpaw meowed back. "Everyone heard that you were pinned by a rogue. Hah! I wouldn't have let a filthy rogue pin me down." Vixenpaw swiped her claws over Moonpaw's muzzle. Scarlet blood trickled from her scratch. "How dare you! I'm telling Smokestar!" Moonpaw huffed. She walked over to Smokestar.

Soon, Smokestar walked over to Vixenpaw. "Vixenpaw, I'm disappointed in you. You have to take care of the elders for a moon." "It's not fair! She was taunting me about that rogue pinning me down, and was bragging about how she would never be pinned by a rogue. I couldn't take it, so I scratched her muzzle." Vixenpaw protested. "Nevertheless, you have broken the warrior code." He retorted. He walked to his den. Vixenpaw groaned. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. She woke up into a bright and sunny meadow. A white she-cat with dark amber eyes walked over to Vixenpaw. "Hello, dear Vixenpaw. How are you?" Her voice was clear and light, like a river. "I'm doing very well. But who are you?" Vixenpaw asked. "My name is Snowfall." she answered.

Vixenpaw wondered if she knew her from somewhere, because she had the same shade of amber eyes like Vixenpaw. "I am your grandmother, Vixenpaw." she responded. "How d-did you know?" Vixenpaw meowed. "I'm in StarClan. I can read minds." Snowfall replied. "Wow." Vixenpaw mewed in awe. Snowfall laughed. It was a light, tinkling laugh. "Snowfall, where are you?" A deep male voice meowed. "Right here Goldenstrike." Snowfall meowed back. A large golden tom stepped out from the reeds, his light amber eyes twinkling. "Applekit misses you." Goldenstrike meowed gently. "That's right, Momma!" a little voice squeaked. A small light golden kit with dark honey amber eyes ran out from the reeds. Vixenpaw looked at Applekit strangely.

"We had three kits, Leopardkit, Amberkit and Applekit. Then, there was an outbreak of kittencough when they were one moon old. Leopardkit and Amberkit made it, but Applekit didn't." Snowfall explained. "Oh." Vixenpaw said. "You have to go, Vixenpaw." Goldenstrike meowed. "Wait, one more thing," Snowfall meowed. "the crystal shall vanquish the evil, as the aspen and vixen protect the stars, and the ember and garnet birth the blessed ones. But the vixen and wolf must beware, before the darkness leads them astray." "Bye, Vixenpaw." Applekit mewed. Vixenpaw fell herself grow sleepy, and she curled up into a ball and fell asleep. She dreamt of nothing after that.

* * *

Well, I'm done.

Bye,

Onyx


	7. Author's Note and Sneak Peek

**Hey,**

**It's Onyx. The author's note is right down there, past the line. Ciao!**

* * *

**A/N: I got a review from a guest saying that my characters are becoming Mary Sues and Gary Stus. Do you think that they are? Please review or PM me about what you think. No flames, or I will post the flames. Got it? Review or PM me about how you think I should change the story. I would like 2 more REVIEWS if you want me to post the next chapter. Ok? And so I don't get reported, I will post a sneak peek of the next chapter. Crikey, better post it now. Ciao, Onyx**

* * *

** Sneak Peek**

Crystalpaw was napping when Amberstorm shook her awake. "Crystalpaw! Wake up! We're going to the Moonpool soon! Hurry up!" Amberstorm walked to her herb stores and pawed together some traveling herbs. Crystalpaw stretched and walked out of the den and walked over to Vixenpaw, who was grooming herself. "I'm going to the Moonpool with Amberstorm today." She said. "Great!" Vixenpaw meowed excitedly. Amberstorm walked out, holding two bundles of traveling herbs. She gave one to Crystalpaw, and swallowed the other packet of herbs. Crystalpaw downed her her herbs, grimacing at the taste. Amberstorm walked out of camp. Crystalpaw said goodbye to her sister and followed Amberstorm.

* * *

What did you think?

Well, gotta go.

Ciao!


	8. Another Author's Note

Hey Guys,

It's Onyx.

I have gotten a review from Gentleheart.

Here it is. I copied and pasted it so you could get every single word.

Gentleheart 5/17/13 . chapter 1

This is just, terrible. Why are there more kits than warriors in riverclan? For goodness sakes, you can't use gems, moon, spirit, crystals, or foreign animals. Yeesh. Just, shut it down. You failed at the start.

What do you think?

If you think GH is right, write "shut it down" in your review.

If you think GH is wrong, write "RiverClan" in your review.

Pumpkinfur, you are such a darling. Thank you for your constructive criticism. And no, I'm not Italian. But thank you so much. Tell me what you think of Gentleheart's review.

And Gentleheart, try reading the rest of the story before you criticize.

Bye bye.

I will post soon.


	9. Chapter 5

New Chapter!

* * *

Chapter Five

Crystalpaw was napping when Amberstorm shook her awake. "Crystalpaw! Wake up! We're going to the Moonpool soon! Hurry up!" Amberstorm walked to her herb stores and pawed together some traveling herbs. Crystalpaw stretched and walked out of the den and walked over to Vixenpaw, who was grooming herself. "I'm going to the Moonpool with Amberstorm today." She said. "Great!" Vixenpaw meowed excitedly. Amberstorm walked out, holding two bundles of traveling herbs. She gave one to Crystalpaw, and swallowed the other packet of herbs. Crystalpaw downed her her herbs, grimacing at the taste. Amberstorm walked out of camp. Crystalpaw said goodbye to her sister and followed Amberstorm.

They walked down a winding path to the serene Moonpool. The four other medicine cats were seated there. Crystalpaw accidentally stepped on a twig, and the four other medicine cats looked up and spotted them. "Hello!" a dark brown tom with dark green eyes called to the RiverClan medicine cats. "Hello, Talonpelt!" Amberstorm called back. Amberstorm walked over to the other medicine cats. Crystalpaw followed. "Who is this beautiful young apprentice?" Talonpelt asked. Crystalpaw blushed lightly. "This is my apprentice Crystalpaw." Amberstorm meowed proudly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful apprentice." Talonpelt meowed.

While the older medicine cats chatted, Crystalpaw walked over to a white tom with gold spots. "Hi, my name's Crystalpaw. What's yours?" she said. "My name is Goldpaw. My mother named me for my spots. My full medicine name is probably going to Goldspots. I hate that name!" Goldpaw snarled. "My names probably going to be Crystalfur or something. I don't exactly like that name." Crystalpaw meowed. "How long have you been training for? I'm near the end of my apprenticeship." Goldpaw said, swiftly changing the subject. "I've only been training for a moon," Crystalpaw meowed, "Who is your mentor?" "My mentor is Sagefrost." He meowed, pointing to a white she-cat with ice colored eyes.

Sagefrost jumped onto a flat rock then meowed, "It is time for Goldpaw to receive his full medicine cat name. Goldpaw," she meowed, turning to Goldpaw, "You have learned everything there is to know about healing and speaking to our wise ancestors. You have followed the medicine cat code painstakingly, and StarClan deemes you worthy enough to receive your full medicine cat name. Your full medicine cat name is.." Goldpaw looked at Crystalpaw for support. She blinked encouragingly at him, and he relaxed slightly. "Goldstrike. May StarClan watch watch over you. Now share your dreams with StarClan."

Goldstrike lapped up the water, and the other medicine cats, including Crystalpaw. Crystalpaw felt herself slip into slumber. She woke up in a beautiful meadow. A light golden she-kit with light amber eyes walked over to her, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Who are you?" Crystalpaw asked. "Oh silly, I'm your aunt Applekit." she giggled. "But you're a kit." Crystalpaw meowed, confused. "I died when I was a kit." Applekit mewed. "So, what am I here for?" Crystalpaw asked. "A prophecy." Applekit meowed matter of factly. "A prophecy, for me?" Crystalpaw asked incredulously. "Of course, you mousebrain. I would've gone Amberstorm if it wasn't for you. Do you want to hear it?" Applekit meowed.

"Yes, I want to hear it." mewed Crystalpaw. Applekit's eyes started to glow with a eerie light as she started to speak. "The crystal will vanquish the evil, while the aspen and vixen protect the stars, as the garnet and ember birth the blessed ones. But the vixen and wolf must beware, or the darkness shall lead them astray." Her eyes stopped glowing and she looked at Crystalpaw. "Well, you have to leave now." She meowed. "But, wait! You have to tell me more. Wait, wait, wait..." Crystalpaw protested, but it was too late. She slipped into a deep slumber. "Wake up you furball." A familiar voice meowed.

Crystalpaw opened her eyes to Amberstorm shaking her. "Come on, we're leaving with the other medicine cats." Amberstorm meowed. Crystalpaw got up and followed her mentor. They caught up to the other medicine cats and talked for a while. Crystalpaw was about to tell Amberstorm about her dream when a silky voice like honey rang through the night. "I hope I'm not breaking up the party." A dark brown longhair she-cat with emerald green eyes emerged from the shadows. Amberstorm looked at the she-cat for a moment. She choked out one word. "Flightshade?"

* * *

I'm putting up a very short chapter in a minute before I got on hiatus. My first cliffy. Whadya think? Ciao, Onyx

P.S. Talonpelt is not in love with Crystalpaw, he is just complementing her.


	10. Hiatus Note

Hey it's Onyx!

This will be super short, mkay?

I'm putting The Rise of Crystalspirit on hiatus, because I feel like I can't do very much with this story right now. But I'm not shutting down my story, ok Graceful Fox and Pumpkinfur (looks at Gentleheart). You guys can check out my new story. It's called The Vixen Strikes. Ok, so you guys can check it out.

Bye for now,

Onyx


End file.
